Kate Austen
Kate è una dei leader sull'Isola. Prima dell'Incidente * Sedeva, ammanettata, al posto 27H del Volo Oceanic 815 * Fuggitiva dalla giustizia per molti anni. * Viveva con Ray Mullen che la fa scoprire per una ricompensa di $23.000 * Uccide il proprio "patrigno", Wayne, sapendo (senza che la madre, o l'uomo che l'aveva allevata come suo padre capissero che lei lo sapesse) che era lui il suo vero padre biologico. La ragione ufficiosa è che Wayne stava diventando un ubriaco, abusava della madre e faceva frequenti avance sessuali nei confronti di Kate. La vera ragione (come confessata ad un addormentato Sawyer) è che aveva paura di diventare come lui. * Arrestata (le fu scattata una foto segnaletica) ad Harrison Valley (Pennsylvania?) * I suoi crimini includono omicidio, rapina a mano armata, attacco e resistenza all'arresto (è una ragazzaccia!) * Confronta Sam Austen, la persona che credeva fosse il suo vero padre, il quale è un militare (Sayid può essere visto sul monitor TV del centro di ricrutamento militare). * Lei e il suo amore d'infanzia, Tom Brennan, disseppeliscono una capsula del tempo che conteneva un aeroplanino giocattolo. ** Quel aeroplanino giocattolo è adesso il suo bene più prezioso. * Rapina una banca solo per rubare l'aeroplanino giocattolo da una camera blindata. ** Durante una rapina spara ad uno dei suoi complici per evitare che uccida l'impiegato di banca. * Causa la morte di Tom mentre fa resistenza all'arresto e cerca di uscire da un parcheggio. * Scappa in Australia ** Catturata da Edward Mars, che aveva provato ad estradarla negli Stati Uniti per essere sottoposta a processo. * Ha molti alias e i nomi che usa includono: Kate Ryan, Kate Austen, Katherine Dodd, Joan Hart, Annie, Maggie. **Stranamente, il sito ufficiale di Lost Stagione 1, http://oceanicflight815.com elenca il cognome di Kate come Ryan, non come Austen. * Secondo un dossiero mostrato per un attimo in una delle pagine segrete trovate sul sito della Oceanic http://oceanicflight815.com, è stata arrestata come Katherine Dodd. Il suo posto nell'aereo è prenotato come Kate Ryan. * Dice di essere una vegetariana, ma è stata vista mangiare carne. * Ha provato un test di gravidanza una volta. * Dice di esser stata sposata ma che "non è durata molto". * Non è mai andata al college. Sull'Isola * Spesso cerca Jack perchè le dia forza e sia suo amico. * Cuce la ferita di Jack con ago e filo. * Guida la prima esplorazione nella giungla. * Scelta dal primo gruppo d'esplorazione di tenere a bada la pistola che Sawyer aveva in suo possesso. * Aiuta Sayid con la radiotrasmittente. * The Marshal tells Jack "Don't let her get to you. You can never trust her. She will do anything to get away." ** Ciò significherebbe che se ci fosse un'opportunità per andare via dall'Isola sacrificherebbe chiunque, possibilmente anche Jack, per fuggire? * Rompe il primo trasmittente messo insieme da Sayid quando era su un albero, spaventata dal mostro. * Dice a Claire di essere un Gemelli ("White Rabbit"). * Recovered the U.S. Marshal Halliburton case from a pond that she found with Sawyer. The Halliburton contained four pistols, documents, and her most cherished possession, a metal toy plane that belonged to her childhood sweetheart. * Per avere l'inalatore di Shannon accetta di baciare Sawyer * Aiuta a provare di salvare Claire e Charlie quando rapiti dal sinistro Ethan Rom * Sta accanto a Claire quando quest'ultima partorisce il suo bambino, Aaron, nel mezzo della giungla. * Convince Sun ad avvelenare Jin così da poter prendere il suo posto sulla zattera. * Trovata con il passaporto di Joanna. Stava bruciando la fotografia, presumibilmente per assumerne l'identità. * Sawyer rivela che è una fuggitiva al gruppo. * Aiuta ad andare dentro la botola. * Catturata da Desmond e liberata da Locke * Incontra un Kate sull'isola che somiglia molto ad uno incontrato nel suo passato. * Segue la spedizione per cercare Micheal e viene catturata da Gli Altri e portata davanti a Jack, Locke e Sawyer da Pickett. * Assalita da Sawyer, apparentemente posseduto dallo spirito del patrigno, mentre erano da soli nella botola. * Dopo un confronto molto emotivo con Jack, lo bacia appassionatamente, e poi corre via senza spiegazione. **Gli dice dopo di essere dispiaciuta di averlo baciato (Jack risponde di non esserlo). *Trova vecchi vestiti, un kit di trucco teatrale, la barba di Zeke in un armadietto nella Stazione Medica. * Era con Sun mentre questa provava un test di gravidanza. ** Ammette di averne provato uno lei stessa. * Era con Jack quando lui offre lo scambio con gli Altri. * Insieme a Jack trova Micheal dopo che quest'ultimo corre fuori dalla giungla. * Va con Jack e Locke per riavere le pistole da Sawyer. * Va mandata a prendere l'eroina con Sawyer da Jack per alleviare il dolore di Libby, così da poter annotare dove si trovassero le scorte di Sawyer. * Scava la tomba di Ana Lucia. * E' una delle quattro persone che Ms. Klugh ordina a Micheal di portare agli Altri. * Catturata dagli Altri. I Luoghi di Kate * Iowa ** Ha visitato il suo amore d'infanzia Tom quando sua madre stava morendo di cancro. ** Uccide il suo 'patrigno' Wayne e fugge via. * Australia ** Ha vissuto con Ray Mullen che la fa scoprire per incassare la taglia. * Ohio? ** Ha visitato un motel per cambiare il colore dei suoi capelli. ** Ha visitato un ufficio postale per avere la lettera che l'informava della malattia della madre. * Canada ** Dice a Ray Mullen che viene dal Canada; potrebbe essere una bugia. * New Mexico ** Inscena una rapina in banca per riavere l'aeroplanino giocattolo da una camera blindata. * Nebraska? **La targa sulla sua macchina in Born to Run. Rumours Domande * Quale è stato il risultato del test di gravidanza? * Chi era il possibile padre? * Perché è stata presa dagli Altri. * Chi è stato suo marito, è perché è finita? * Chi ha mandato il denaro in una lettera che l'informava che Diana stava morendo? Non Tom, che non l'aspettava. Categoria:Personaggi Principali